La droga es ¿mala?
by EliSpamano
Summary: Después de esto Romano aprendió una valiosa lección: no tomará droga jamás...ni dejará que España vulva a tomarla. El tomate gang y delirios míos.


**Esto es una tontería que me vino a la cabeza hablando con una amiga. Y vosotros ¿qué pensáis de la droga? #TemaSerio. En fin, disfrutarlo :'D.**

Si se pensaba detenidamente (no tanto), el tomate gang se asemejaba a una ``feliz´´ familia. Estaba esa ``madre´´ simpática y amable que intentaba sin éxito alguno poner orden. Luego teníamos al ``padre´´ que era igual de infantil que un niño de 8 años. Después teníamos al niño pequeño y caprichoso, ese que siempre rompía a llorar por cualquier tontería y se quejaba de todo. Por último teníamos al típico adolescente rebelde que odiaba a todos y todo, y se pasaba el día encerrado en su habitación haciendo cosas. Cosas de las que se dudaba de su legalidad.

Bel se disponía a salir para hacer algunas compras. Decidió ir sola ya que Romano y su jefe estaban durmiendo la siesta. También estaba su hermano, pero NADIE podía molestar a Holanda cuando hacía…lo que sea que hiciera en su habitación.

España se despertó…aunque, no es que estuviera muy despierto, aún seguía algo somnoliento. Se disponía a ir al baño cuando se encontró con algo curioso. La puerta de la habitación de Holanda estaba abierta y no parecía que él estuviera cerca. Esta vez, como la mayoría de veces, la tentación derrotó al hombre y ese hombre se llamaba España. Se dirigió hacia la habitación ¿De dónde salía tanto humo? Fue el primer pensamiento coherente que cruzó su mente. El segundo contestó al primero. ¿Qué sería esa extraña pipa que había en la cama de Holanda? No estaba seguro, pero el humo salía de ella.

Holanda salía de la cocina ¡Joder, eso siempre le daba hambre! Cuando entró en su cuarto encontró algo bastante interesante.

Bélgica volvía de hacer la compra cuando se encontró con un italiano bastante asustado.

-¡BEEEEL!- El italiano se echó a los brazos de la belga.

-R-Romano, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Es España y Holanda!- Estaba ya casi en el llanto.

-Ah Dios mio…¿¡Se han matado!?- Podía esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de su hermano.

-¡Ojalá! E-es…- Justo cuando Romano iba a explicárselo todo, aparece España solamente con unos boxers negros y unas orejas de conejo.

-¡BEEEEEL!- El hispano se echó encima de la pobre belga que no daba crédito con lo que veía.

-J-jefe…¿¡Pero que haces con estas pintas!?- Y justo cuando el español se lo iba a explicar todo, aparece su hermano….Exactamente igual que España.

-Oh…ya estás en casa.- ¿Por qué sonaba tan desilusionado? Como si todo estuviera igual de normal que siempre, le dio una calada a su pipa.

-¡Estamos jugando a los conejitos!- Contestó España más energético y alegre que de costumbre (si eso fuera posible).

-Por favor, Bel ¡Haz algo!

Vale, tenía a un italiano medio llorando por un lado. A un sexy español medio desnudo y disfrazado de conejito de playboy sonriéndole al otro. Y al idiota de su hermano fumando como si nada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

Y justo cuando Bélgica se decidió por algo, llaman a la puerta. España como buen hospitalario y sin pensar fue abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes veci- Y las pocas neuronas que le quedaban a Francia se fundieron al ver a su vecino de esa forma.

-¡Fran!- Al igual que había hecho con la belga, Antonio se lanzó a abrazar a su bad friend.

-Genial, el que faltaba…- murmuró Bélgica sin poder creer todavía lo que veía.

Francia por su parte estaba en una especie de trance. A saber en qué estaría pensando.

-Fran, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros a los conejitos?- Le preguntó con la mayor sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo…¿qué haces así?...¿Conejitos? Quiero decir ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Me encantan los conejos!- No sabía que estaba pasando, pero si implicaba juegos con hombres medio desnudos, se apuntaba.

-¡Genial! ¡Ven, Holanda es el encargado del juego!- El alegre hispano se llevó al desconcertado (pero ya bastante animado) francés dentro de la casa.

-¿¡Qué mierda hace él aquí!?- El pobre italiano estaba ya que le daba un patatús. Y odiaba cualquier cosa que tuviera la palabra patata.

-No puede jugar vestido.- Respondió con total tranquilidad Holanda mientras sacaba unas orejas de conejo.

-Hohohoho por eso no te preocupes, mona mi.- Y como si de un super poder se tratase, Francia se deshizo de su ropa en menos de un segundo.

-Wau… que rápido…-España miraba fascinado a su amigo y su nuevo ``superpoder.´´

-No para todo.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo y dibujando una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿¡ES QUE NADIE ME VA HACER CASO!?-El incomprendido italiano del sur ya no aguantaba más. ¡Bel, haz algo, por favor!- Todo aquello le perturbaba demasiado. Lo peor es que la belga estaba en trance. Normal, tenía a tres hombres ``bien formados´´ semi-desnudos queriendo jugar a ser conejitos.

-Tengo que avisar a Hungría…-Consiguió decir para si misma.

-Bien, os explicaré las normas.-Comenzó Holanda dando otra calada a su pipa y pasándosela a Antonio.- Uno de los ``conejos´´ hará de sumido y los otros dos serán los dominantes.

-¿Esto es 50 sombras de Holanda versión playboy?- Preguntó Francia aún más entusiasmado por el juego que antes.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ya me he hartado de todo esto!- Romano que ya estaba harto de todos esos pervertidos, le quitó la pipa a Antonio y salió huyendo con ella.

-¡MI DROGA!- Holanda furioso por perder su querida droga fue tras él.

-¡Roma, espérame!- España, cual madre protectora fue tras ellos.

-¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa con el juego!?- Francia, que ya se había calentado bastante, corrió tras ellos.

-¡Esperad! ¡Hungría me matará si no consigo una foto de esto!- Bélgica sin querer perder la oportunidad de grabar este recuerdo, cogió su cámara de fotos y fue tras ellos.

El pobre Inglaterra paseaba tranquilamente por las tierras del sur-este de Europa, cuando de pronto vio a un italiano corriendo con una pipa en la mano. Seguido de un holandés enfurecido, un español sobreprotector, un francés pervertido (los tres semi-desnudos), y una belga intentando echarles fotos decentes. Todos corriendo.

-….Todos locos. – Concluyó Arthur tras ver aquella escena.


End file.
